moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 5th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from September 5th, 35 LC. Record Hellissa Brisby: I now call this meeting to session! Senator Jacobson, please come tell us about your class. May Jacobson: Sunday evening I held the second installation of Gilnean History: The Conflicts that Shaped the Nation in Aderic's Repose. With permission from the Caretaker of course. I spoke about Gilneas' first war as a unified nation and the success that came from it. It was a very patriotic speach that brought tears to not just my eye. It was a very small class of two until Kharg, the wonderful babe he is showed up! It was a wonderfully dank class, thank you. Hellissa Brisby: No idea what that means. Doctor Price, can you tell us about Jane? Victor Price: As you all know, the Creative Wizard School was destroyed some few months ago, and its displaced students have scattered to the wind. We have been working on recovering the students, bringing them back to Dalaran, before their director can cause anymore problems. On Monday night, we tracked down one particular student to a night club in Booty Bay, where she had been using her talents with high-energy music.. music, might I add, that forces all that hear it to dance uncontrollably. In order to blend in, the Senators present- and one unidentified dwarf- dressed accordingly and ordered drink, and attempted to join the club's activities.. unfortunately, the music was a bit too much for us, and.. we did end up, erm. A bit delayed in reaching the student, one miss Jane Hawk. But we did, of course, eventually get to her, and.. well, in the brief period that her music was stopped, was able to inform her about the new school that we are in the process of raising money for. She agreed to come back to Dalaran, and such was a job well done. As a side note, if anyone would like to donate coin toward the fundraiser, please contact myself or Lady Brisby. Thank you. Vanidicus Alexander: I would like it to be marked on th'records fer all to see in th'Archives...that the music was awful. Hellissa Brisby: Was not. Vanidicus Alexander: It was awful. Hellissa Brisby: On Tuesday, we went to Draenor and opened a portal to the Twisting Nether, to an exact location where a distress call was made. There we found an evil rude demon that was holding and using the essence of Farel Arc. We tried to bargain with him, so that he would not blow up Farel, but he was rather unstable. Instead, we used a chronomantic field, disabled his crystals, and grabbed Farel Arc and booked it. I think Scarlen blew it up after that. Probably. Anyway. Farel Arc is now recovering as an energy mass in his home in Raingate. He's kind of like a giant lamp right now, but he is expected to probably make a full recovery. We don't really know, because he's a new ascendant type that we don't have a lot of information on. It was pretty great. Senator Sunwraith, your class? Elorae Sunwraith: On Wednesday evening I held a small class about Void magic and the creatures associated with it. For the class we traveled to an abandoned Manaforge where we got to observe a couple of weakened creatures still haunt the land. As always there were of course no casualties, and all went well. Hellissa Brisby: Thank you. Mage Commander has a thing. Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, thank ye. Well. I'll have more of a report fer ye once th'chancellor's returned to us from his... Endeavour. I am -very- pleased. Very pleased indeed to announce that th'Fel...Iron...whatever horde has been routed! The Defiler defeated! We only have mop up operations to conclude now. I want to personally congratulate every single one of ye on yer efforts this last months of work an' perseverance. Hellissa Brisby: Great, May do you want to talk about your next class? May Jacobson: Yes! I scheduled it a bit late, like twenty minutes ago. the third installation of Gilnean History: The Conflicts that Shaped the Nation will be held on Sunday evening! We will be speaking about the War of Silverpine and what happens when you involve many human kingdoms in a war of territory. That is all. Hellissa Brisby: Doctor Price, your class? Victor Price: Thursday, at eight bells, I'll be holding a small self-help lecture about stress, its symptoms, and the effect it has, both long-term and short-term, on the mind, and body. It is my hope it will help promote a healthier Senate. Neydtia: Something we could all use, I think. Vanidicus Alexander: I would recommend it. Victor Price: It will be held in the Beer Garden. I hope to see you all there. Hellissa Brisby: I'm opening the floor now, so raise your staves, hands, just let me know if you want to talk. Senator Verus Baelheit, you've got the floor. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, M'lady. As a note of public service - some of you may have noticed, Dalaran is currently experiencing difficulties with our Water facilities. We can conjure our own water, and parcel in Water for distribution, but it's a hard job, twenty-Four seven. We can support our drinking needs, certainly... but then we'd have to think our plumbing, our irrigation, all the food that we grow, bathing. We'll be trying to get this fixed shortly. The issue seems to be mechanical rather than magical, so I thank you for your patience. Hellissa Brisby: Anyone else? Neydtia: You are all free to use the facilities at my place if you'd prefer not to be putrid to those around you. Hellissa Brisby: Mage Commander, you want to do promotions? Vanidicus Alexander: Aye, I can. Doctor Price! Front an' center! Doc. Ye've been a damn fine help to us. We don't have too many smart head people in a city of people who use mind explodin' and or expandin' magic each an'ever day... As such. I see fit t'promote you to Senator proper. Congratulations. Victor Price: Thank you. Vanidicus Alexander: Now... Doctor Fizzleflash! Front an' center! Tonight is th'night we recognize our medical personnel. You've been quite an influence, Doc. An' more than just yer sense of...uh...fashion...deserves recomendation. I hereby elevate ye to Colleague. Congratulations. Barnaby Fizzleflash: Thank you, all. Vanidicus Alexander: Minister Brisby, I turn it back over t'you. Hellissa Brisby: Alright, Senate Session Dismissed. Remember to find somewhere to bathe, or don't bother me smelling like the sewers. For Dalaran. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events